


The Unlikely Friendship Story of Touko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure

by IsTheMedia



Series: Hope's Peak Failures [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Komaru not mentioned by name, Male-Female Friendship, mentions of Touko's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Hope's Peak promises so many bright futures. So many possible ways for a person to succeed.However, it seems that some ways a person can succeed is to just give up everything in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t need to be here.”

It was something that simple, that one little declaration. Something so simple, and yet it took her so long to realize it.

She didn’t need to be there anymore. She was out of high school. She had a name for herself. There was nothing making her stay here.

Alright, at first she thought there was.

Her family.

That’s what she thought was holding her here. That she NEEDED to stay because of them, simply for the reason that they were family.

But, even after she graduated. After she was still writing and releasing best selling novels. After everything she accomplished.

When she even hinted at moving out on her own.

She shuddered slightly...she really hated the dark.

And that closet...was much smaller than she originally remember. She didn’t even try to argue for leaving again-although she did. She wanted to be out and on her own. T-to just be able to live as her own perso--

‘You’ll always need somebody to take care of you.’

‘You’ll come back, you can’t handle it on your own.’

Instead she’d find herself staring at a computer screen. She’d escape off into writing. It was where nobody could get to her. Where she could leave here.

But...it seemed that it wasn’t coming as naturally as it once had.

She now locked i-in more ways than she could have ever imagined. Days gone by. Then weeks, and soon it was an entire month and she didn’t write a single thing.

She was truly trapped.

_‘We should just leave.’_

Touko could just stare at the note in her notebook. D-did sh-SHE write that!?

“B-but I need to h-have a roof over my head!” Was her written response. Wait was-was she going to do this? Just write back and forth with herself?

 _‘Do you really?’_ Was the next note a few days later.

“I-I need my c-computer to write!” It was true! Her agent wouldn’t accept a written transcript anymore! Times changed! A-and she had to as well!

_‘You wrote well without it before.’_

Yeah well...t-tell that to her agent!  S-sure she could write it out in a notebook like before...b-but she’s still NEEDED her computer to finalize it! “I...I can’t sur-survive out there!”

_‘Who says?’_

L-lots of people! Herself included! S-she just...sh-she…

Couldn’t formulate a reply. But i-it was obvious though! R-right? A person would NEED to be BLIND to think that SHE of all people could j-just survive out on the streets!

She couldn’t! Sh-she’s slow, and dumb, and not that athletic. Sh-she can barely take care of herself as is! Ho-how could SHE even think th-that this was a possibility!?

But that note of ‘ _who says_ ’ popped up. Again and again. Over and over.

A month past and that quest was still showing up.

And yet, that was they only thing she managed to write.

She was tired of arguing. Tired of trying to convince herself that she HAD no other option.

_‘I’ll be with you.’_

Touko read the line. I-it wasn’t _that_ question she’s been constantly nagged with. I-it...wh-what could she even mean!? Th-there was no way-NO WAY-she cared about her like that! LIKE THIS!

SHE was right.

 _‘WE don’t need to be here.’_ The following day’s message.

“W-we don’t n-need to be h-here…” she read. And something...something inside her stirred.

 _‘YOU don’t need to be here anymore!’_ Was the next note.

“I-I do-don’t need to b-be here any mo--” she didn’t finish the statement at first. The words slowly opening up more to her. Eyes widening behind her glasses. “I...I don’t need to be h-here anymore.” She repeated it to herself that entire day.

_‘Again!’_

“I don’t...don’t need to be here anymore…”

_‘Once more! You can do it it!’_

“I don’t need to be here.”

And that was that. She closed the notebook they were using to talk to back and forth to one another.

It was the most writing she did in three months. A-and it felt so good!

That was all that it took. It was an option she could take...an option she HAD to take. And take it she did.

She couldn’t bring much, a backpack would have to suffice. Just some clothes, not to many-she’s worn things for days on end. It’s not that much of a bother to her. Not like people would care to notice that about her anyway.

Notebooks. They’re fairly cheap but she doesn’t need to spend what she has now on them. Pencils? Nah could be wasteful, they break and should would need to sharpen them. All in all just more of a hassle then they’d be worth.

Pens would do. Didn’t she just buy some? Where did she put them again?

As she was putting the last few things in her bag she froze. I-it was almost as if she could.. _.hear_ that laughing in the back of her head. W-was she...no.

No she had to be imagining things.

They can’t be out at the same time. That was just impossible.

She sighed and shook her head. It was impossible, and now it was distracting her from what they agreed on. She was packed up. But how to get out?

Not through the front door, that’s far too easy. She could be stopped on the way out.

Her window?

She crossed her room and peeked out. Swallowing some she could feel herself shake. Sh-she--why did she have to be on the second floor? There was no way she could get out and LIVE if she tried climbing out the window!

Through her eyes caught the sight of a branch that hung over the roo as it swayed slightly in the wind.

No. No no no. No!

That was suicide! Th-that would be worse! Sh-she’d get stuck! Sh-she couldn’t--

B-but it was the perfect path.

She chewed on her thumbnail as she stared at that low hanging branch. M-maybe i-it wasn’t THAT bad? Sh-she d-did…. _moderately_ well in physical education. An-and i-it MIGHT be able to hold her.

But now she had to wait.

Wait for everyone to go to bed. To make sure they’re all asleep...then--

That’s when they’d leave.

And they weren’t going to turn back.  

It was hard at first. Touko couldn’t remember the last time she felt so tired. She feared Syo was taking the chance to run about when she was asleep. That it wasn’t a plan for HER to get away from that god awful place, but to give THEM a chance to run free!

But she never once woke up with blood on her...s-so maybe Syo really WAS just making sure they were safe? H-however besides that sh-she never felt more INSPIRED! I-in fact...th-the only time she’s ever been so inspired to write w-was when _he_ was around.

Master Byakuya…

She couldn’t dare sulley him when she’s out like this.

S-so she would NEED to prove she can do this! She can do this! She will build herself up again and Master Byakuya would notice how she can persevere! How that would be a trait he would want in heirs!

YES! This idea was perfect! Now where was her notebook?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait...HE'S the one that became successful!?

It was something Hiro sorta got in the habit of. He would blame his mom, but blaming her? Nah why would he do that for something he actually REALLY liked doing? When you would look at Yasuhiro Hagakure, one would assume he belonged at a homeless shelter not ACTIVELY helping out at one.

Simple lesson his mom wanted to teach him at first. Being thankful for what he had...and to ah...stop it with the high priced crystal balls he kept breaking. It was actually kinda nice...the people there were just grateful and thankful for the kind gestures.

Damn he needed to take note. Maybe karma would give him a break then.

And a break he was given. He started giving readings to some of the people at the shelter. Had to get some practice in...and he’d like to think his percentage increased to at LEAST 35%! Hiro could remember the one guy he gave a reading for.

 

‘A great opportunity will catch him off guard.’

 

And wouldn’t you know? That was what happened. The guy was now one of the MOST desirable men in all Japan. Esteemed actor and entrepreneur.  And he gave most of his thanks to Hiro.

And from there Hiro was getting people from all over, of all degrees to request a reading from him. It was almost overwhelming.

He was able to pay back is debt in a matter of weeks!

His mother said she knew he always had it in him.

And he knew that was true...she always stood by him. No matter how low he gotten...she was right there. He was gonna make sure SHE would get the best damn life now because of this!

He had appointments booked for MONTHS in a row. He was able to sell his charms-HELL! The company that made those high end crystal balls he was fond of, contacted to him and asked to have him as their spokesperson!

Celebrities, businessmen, even some political figures-he could barely believe it!

And he never once forgot where it all started. He was always going to make sure he made time to help out at the shelter. And he was NEVER going to charge anyone there for a reading. He KNEW that would cause some bad vibes if he did.

It started like any normal trip. Nothing much to say--

Until Hiro saw a familiar face.

N-no freaking way!? What the hell!?

He was nearly running over, Holy hell! I-it was her!

Touko Fukawa!

Wh-what was she even doing here!? Nah nah, i-it just had to be some look-alike. Yeah, no way an Ultimate would be he--

“W-what are y-you looking at?”

IT WAS HER!

“Wh-what!? What are you doing here!?” Hiro just couldn’t believe it! Th-there had to be SOMETHING more to--

“Writing?” She answered as she held up her notebook before she went back to writing.

There was...something different with her. Something WAY different than how she was in high school.

It took a bit but he managed to get some answers from her-though she seemed disgruntled through the entire thing. Constantly pointing out how he was interrupting her writing.

Sh-she just left? Left her home and family? Just like that?  W-well guess that made sense…

H-he didn’t know a lot about what EXACTLY happened with her but he always got weird vibes from her. And Togami-chi seemed to let things slip, dude was a bit too mean to her. Bu-but there was that OTHER side of her--

Wait if she was out and about, why weren’t there more reports of...ah well…

HER?

Unless...wait did they manage to come sorta mental agreement? Like figurative and literally?

It was getting easier to talk to her a bit as time went on. She answered as curtly as possible, but she was losing some of the edge to her voice. He was about to ask if she was still keeping up with her publishing when she held up her notebook again with a smile.

“Done…now, I-I just n-need to get to the library th-this week and try and type th-this as fa-fast as possible…Maybe I can g-get it done w-within the n-next few weeks!”

He never seen her this happy when writing. Not even in high school. Sure that was what she was known for, but there were times she felt like it was more of a hindrance than a gift. For the first time, Touko actually seemed genuinely happy.

He didn’t know why, but he just felt-compelled-to do it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She squawked and demanded to know what he was doing!

“You need a place to write? Write it at my place, ya got time then,” Hiro said.

“Y-your place!?”

It took a bit but once Touko calmed down, and Hiro stopped pulling her, he lead the writer to his place.

Th-this couldn’t be right! Was her first thoughts. Thi-this LAVISH apartment….was Yasuhiro’s?! HOW!? The guy was so in debt at school that he was twenty feet below Master Byakuya’s shoes. How on Earth could he--?!

When a commercial for his phone readings played, she gotten her answer. People seriously paid the guy with only a 30% accuracy to have their fortunes read?

How was this even--

“So just type as long as ya need to alright? I mean some people are gonna come in and get their readings,” Hiro explained. “But they shouldn’t be that much of a hassle. ‘Side you can close the door too if you need to.”

Sh-she didn’t need his charity.

Although...she wouldn’t need to worry about time restraints like she had at the library. So that meant she could get it typed up sooner...a-and provide a final draft to a new editor right away.

Or maybe find a way to get into contact with her old one! Sh-she hasn’t spoken to them since she left.

It seemed like a good deal. She would come and write. That was all.

At first.

But then…

Hiro would note that some nights she looked tired and could stay there, not like he’s gonna use the space.

Let her use his shower, since she did complain about the lack of hot water at the shelter on days when she’d want to wash up.

Would make sure she at least gotten one good meal before she was going back…

“How about you move in?”  Hiro finally asked. Touko was about to argue, but then she realized that…

All her stuff was already there.

She...already was.

It was...odd.

She was certain there was a better choice of words to use than just odd, but she felt that none covered the situation either.

It wasn’t like she DIDN’T know what to expect when she’s, ah, suddenly found herself living under the same roof as…

The Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure. After all they DID spend four years of their lives living together at Hope’s Peak, so she had some ideas. B-but she was expecting it to fell far more….awkward.

However, Hiro just gave her space. He wasn’t pestering her or trying to show her the latest dumb thing as he had in high school. When he would have clients-seriously CLIENTS!? People actually PAYING him to give a poor fortune? I-it was ridiculous!

Th-though he always made sure to keep those meetings quiet.

Making sure she wasn’t disturbed if she was writing. Sh-she felt so comfortable here. Almost too comfortable.

Yasuhiro Hagakure WASN’T a guy she could get comfortable with!

That’s betraying Master Byakuya in the worse possible wa--

 

_“The Future of the Togami Family Unknown: more tonight!”_

 

When the report played on, she didn’t know how to react. She knew Master Byakuya always had a soft side for those two…

Always!

A-and he was WILLING to stay with them o-over having h-his family name!?

“Are you going to be alright Touko-chi?”

NO! No she wasn’t! This COULD NOT be happening to Master Byakuya! Not at all! Sh-she needed to be there!

“We can see him.”

Maybe...she should give him more credit for being observant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro gets a...well he can't unexpected visit from a certain Serial Killer.

She didn’t want to believe it. She refused to! She just-just--

Ah! She’s written the same paragraph three times! Again! 

B-but she was so distracted. Master Byakuya...DISOWNED! 

H-how DARE his family do that! Didn’t they know how amazing he was!? How truly gifted he was!? They’ll be REGRETTING disowning him! She knows it! J-just give it a while and they will be BEGGING to take him back! 

A-at least she hoped for that.  

A-and even though he said he was fine, but-but she knew there had to be something else there! She--it wasn’t like she was DOUBTING him! J-just that he…

He was hurting. Those two BETTER have seen it too! 

It was obvious! E-even Hiro could see it!

Ah...wait why she giving credit to that idiot again? S-sure he was kind enough to open his home to her…

Helping her find an agent again after...after being so disconnected to her old one. 

Supplementing her to get her writing career back on track after leaving her home. But it wasn’t like she LIKED him! She knows she didn’t! 

There was no heat she felt like she did with Master Byakuya.

B-but there was something else. 

Something...she never felt. Wh-what on earth could it be?

“Maybe I should...get out a bit more,” she said under her breath. Ever since she started staying with Hiro she realizes that the most she’s done was stay inside and type up all the things she had written in her notebook. 

W-was going to see Master Byakuya really the last time she went out? 

It must have be--ee--Achoo!

The sneeze echoed through the apartment. And Hiro was close to screaming. HE COMPLETELY FORGOT! 

He was about to bolt it--but he forgot how INSANELY fast SHE was. He yelped when she was suddenly right in front of him, loosing his balance and ended up just falling to the floor. Trying to scurry away to put as much distance between HER and him as possible, but is seemed that he wasn’t going to get far. 

Soon he was just face to face with the one and only, Genocider Syo. 

“I-I didn’t do anythin’! H-honest! Like--please don’t kill me!”

“Eh, it’s not like you’re cute enough anyway, kyahahaha!” Syo cackled. 

Hiro would take the backhanded comment if it meant he didn’t have to worry about being pinned to the wall with scissors--

Wait did she even have them? Touko-chi didn’t have much, just that backpack and the clothes on her back. 

“Soooooooooo,” Syo drew out and was right by him again. 

“Um...y-yeah?” He really REALLY didn’t like how close she was. He had NO IDEA how to handle a person like her. 

“You too her in??? You two don’t seem to be each other’s type!” 

“Ah wh--NO! NO! We’re not like that!” 

“You seem to be denying it a bit too much! Kyahaha!” 

“No like seriously! I-I mean I ain’t...ya know,” he tried to explain. 

“Oh? Not into the feminine wiles? More in to rugged muscles? Kyahaha! Can’t blame you!” 

“N-not into anything,” Hiro stated. It was true. The more he thought about the more he was realizing that he only chased girls cause he felt like he HAD too. Hell when it got too weird and felt like he was trying too hard with girls, he actually tried to hit on Leon! Though, it seemed like the baseball player didn’t get it. Which Hiro was glad he didn’t make a fool out of himself-dude obviously had a crush on Kiyotaka-chi. 

“Huh? Nothing gets your motor running? Your blood pumping? Nothing at aaaaaaallll? How boring!” 

“Hey it just ain’t my thing ya know?” Wait why was this even being brought up?!  
“Soooooo don’t have to make an exception to my rules? Riiiiiight?” 

O-oh shit! THAT’S what this was about!? W-wait...he thought that they didn’t get along. At least that was the vibe he got when they were in high school. So-so did that change? W-was that why there was-uh-no Genocider Syo reports when Touko was out on the streets? 

‘Cause that would seem like a great opportunity for her...h-he’s just sayin’!

“Kyahaha! And here I was thinking that stuffy faced me trying to make Master jealous!” 

“Ah...y-ya do know h-he’s with Kyouko-chi and Makato-chi….r-right?” 

Oh shit! She didn’t look happy! And in a blink she was almost nose to nose with him. He had to swallow the yelp that wanted to come out. “Huuuuuh?? You think mine and Master’s relationship is THAT simple? Well you don’t know jack, do you? Kyahahaha!” 

“B-but a-aren’t you a-all...ya know…?” Was she all about marrying Togami-chi? Like that what she went on and on about? 

“Mine and Master’s relationship is something that can’t be placed into words!” Syo exclaimed...and despite the whole serial killer thing she did look sorta cute when she looked happy. Like people just got ten times cuter when they smiled…

“A-alright I-I got it…” he nodded. Well maybe he didn’t but if he admitted that he didn’t wanna think about what she’d do to him. 

“Good!” She smiled again. 

There was a small moment of silence before another sneeze broke it. 

“Uh...wh-what happened? AH! Wh-why are you on the floor!?” 

Hiro sighed as he let himself just lay back. “J-just setting down some boundaries with Syo Touko-chi.” 

“Sh-she didn’t hurt you!? Right!?” W-why was she so concerned? She KNOWS she wouldn’t have been if this happened in high school. 

So what changed? 

“N-no! No she didn’t,” he replied. “L-like I said just boundaries. A-and just ahhh...clearing up some things?”

“What kind of...things?” She eyed him. 

“J-just..ya know we aren’t...um…that we’re just friends,” Hiro explained. 

What? O-oh god! E-even SHE thought there was something else between them!? D-did SHE feel this feeling too when she saw him? “O-of course! I-I mean I wouldn’t date you i-if you were the last guy EVER!”

“Ouch...that’s a bit harsh,” Hiro chuckled a bit. “But I guess...I would wanna date if I was going to date you. So...yeah, just friends...right?” 

“R-right...y-yeah…” She nodded. 

But it didn’t FEEL like just friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to get out of the apartment. Too many questions and to many...u-unsure feelings. She just needed a distraction...
> 
> Though an annoying manga obsessed girl was NOT her idea of a distraction.

She needed to get out of the apartment. Sh-she was too busy thinking things. About Master Byakuya, and Hiro. Paparazzi and tabloid would just NOT let Master Byakuya be! He couldn’t get a moment’s peace!

She was so worried about him. 

A-and Hiro was there besides her. Letting her tell him about all the concerns she had. The worry. The what if’s. 

And he listened. 

Which is why she NEEDED to get out! 

H-he was making her feel something that she didn't know! She knows love. She knows lust. This wasn’t EITHER of those! 

She just...needed a distraction! 

Though she almost wishes she didn’t phrase it quite like that. 

Because THIS distraction was becoming more and more irritating than these...questionable emotions. Her job was simple, almost cliche for her...working in a bookstore. B-but it just suited her alright? People weren’t loud or obnoxious--well most weren’t. 

That  _ distraction _ was though. 

She was just an, average looking high school girl. Nothing too spectacular about her. Average height, build, even average hair and eye color. Nothing too extraordinary about her…

Except her awful taste in reading materials. 

Seriously, manga was such a low form of writing! Why people read it all the time was beyond her. She could recall Yamada trying to explain the eccentricities of the media, but everything about it seemed so...juvenile. 

Yet every day that girl would come up to the counter and ask if they’ve gotten any new manga in. And of course Touko replied with; 

“W-what’s on the sh-shelves is what we h-have!” 

The girl would huff and tell her she didn’t need to be so rude. In the end the girl would always leave with at least one new manga. 

“It’s just so--ugh! Doesn’t she know there’s MORE than just manga!?” Touko groussed as she and Hiro ate. 

Hiro could just chuckle. “Well have ya told her what else she could read?” 

“I ah--sh-she never asked!” 

“Well, ya could, ya know, just tell her something to read. Like make a suggestion or something.” 

“Wh-why would I do that?” Touko looked to him. 

The clairvoyant shrugged. “Well, you might stop complaining every night.” 

“I-I’m not complaining! J-just stating m-my annoyance!” 

She didn't like how Hiro just laughed at her reply. But...maybe he did have a point. Maybe she COULD make a sugges--

“What is your problem with manga!?” The girl asked in a huff. 

“I-it’s juvenile and full of tropes. A ma-majority of it is just repetitive schlock,” Touko said curtly. 

“Oh yeah? Then how about YOU tell me what I SHOULD read instead!” 

FINE! Touko stormed out from behind the counter and pulled out a novel. It wasn’t longer and she know it had fairly simple conext so even this girl could understand it. She was going to PROVE to her that THIS was going to be be better than any dumb manga. 

She was proud of herself, especially when she saw the dumbfounded look on that girl’s face. There was no WAY she couldn’t have told Hiro about it that night when she got home. 

Hiro seemed pretty pleased with it too. Glad that she’s ‘ _ making another friend _ ’. 

What? What was he even thinking? Friend? HER!? There was NO WAY they could be friends! She was annoying! There was absolutely no possibly way that she would EVER call that girl a friend. 

It was a few days since she saw her again. I-it wasn’t like she was worried or something! I-it was just, sh-she wanted to know if she actually READ that book! Ha! Maybe she did and enjoyed it, and now she was too embarrassed to show her face! 

B-but...what if sh-she hated it? What if the girl hated it so much that she now couldn’t stomach the idea of being in the same store, the same building as her? T-that had to be it! Sh-she was avoiding the store because s-some know-it-all picked out a book that was so terrible that she would get physically ill for just being anywhere near he--

The bell on the door jingled and that girl walked in. But she didn’t go up to Touko like the writer expected her. She just milled around the store, occasionally glancing over to the counter, before she would just walk along the rows.

So she did hate it. She hated it and is just here to rub it in her face! 

Touko tried to keep an eye on her as she continued about her day. Not once did the girl try to approach the counter. At least….not until Touko was getting ready to close the store. 

THAT was when the girl finally approached her. 

Touko waited for it. The yelling and the ‘ _ how dare you _ ’ and ‘ _ this was awful _ ’! She knew it was coming! 

B-but instead…

“Th-this was so beautiful!” The girl cried, as in literally cried. Tears were streaming down her face. “I couldn’t stop reading it! I-after I finished it I had to read it again! Ah...w-would, um...could you make another suggestion?” 

This...this wasn’t what Touko had expected. Well alright a little bit but she didn’t expect THAT to be true! 

“Seems like you got yourself a new friend who wants to hear your opinions,” Hiro grinner. 

R-right the whole reason she went out to get a job was so she could ignore this, other feeling she had. B-but now…

Now she was more confused than ever! Hiro was making her feel weird...and now that girl was too! UGH! This was so annoying! 

B-but she didn't stop it though. Sh-she liked living how she was now. Hiro...wasn’t AS annoying as he was in high school, though could be how busy he was. An-and that girl wasn’t THAT bad. At least she could appreciate reading new things that WEREN’T manga. 

B-but still sh-she wasn’t sure why she was feeling like this? So confused and..happy? Sh-she looked forward to when that girl would come in and ask for another suggestion. Just watching her face light up as she would tell Touko how much she loved it! How she cried or laughed or just how she felt when reading it. 

Touko took the chance and gave her a romance novel. She couldn't wait--

Ah, she was feeling like that again! 

Like...like whenever she’d think about…

No no...th-that couldn’t be it! Master Byakuya was EVERYTHING to her! Th-there was no way she could FEEL like that for that girl! 

N-not at all!

Not at…

Hiro jumped as he heard the slam shut. It was too early for Touko to be home, but there she was. Leaning up against the door, out of breath, her face flushed red. Sh-she looked like she wanted to cry. 

“Touko-chi? Is something wrong?” He asked as he went over to her. She didn’t answer him right away. Th-this was bad right? She wasn’t going to change into Syo right? He really hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Ah wait she said something! 

“I’m...ah...w-what was that?” Hiro asked again. 

“I...we...I...k-kiss…” Touko was already crying before she could finish. 

Hiro ushered her over to one of the couches. He tried to ask her what happened, but she was clearly upset. Something really got to her. What was it? What exactly happened? 

Touko sniffled some. Sh-she kissed her! That girl! A-and she...she liked it! Sh-she felt so warm and happy and--

WHY!? Why though!? A-and why did she come here!? Sh-she just wanted to go som-somewhere safe…

She…

She wanted to go…

Home? 

But then why here? 

This wasn’t home...was it? 

Hiro was rubbing her back. Telling her it was alright. Everything will be fine. 

Oh…

She got it now.

The weird feeling she had when Hiro was around. I-it wasn’t what she felt for Master Byakuya...o-or that girl--wait w-was she admitting what she felt for that girl!? 

She shook her head as she tired to remain focused. Sh-she can worry about that later! R-right now sh-she just made a revelation about what she felt for the clairvoyant! 

Sh-she...h-he...this…

Was this what family was suppose to feel like? 

“Touko-chi? I can, uhe, reschedule my readings...so um...if you wanna talk. I’m, like, here ya know?” 

Yeah...this was definitely what family SHOULD feel like. How it was meant to feel. Sh-she had to let go of how she use to think.

Let...go?

“Hiro…”

“Huh? What is it?” 

Let go...let go of her past. A-and start something new. Become something new. “W-would you...c-cut m-my hair?” 

It wasn’t much...b-but it was at least something. She’d get it cut. A-and then...sh-she’ll talk to that girl. Sh-she’s not going to be alone on this anymore. 

Sh-she wasn’t alone. 

And the sound of quiet snipping, that filtered through the apartment, was proof enough for her. She was letting her past go. 


End file.
